My own fairy tale
by shadowgirl94
Summary: Two broken souls, looking for something more,seeking comfort in this cruel World...What they didn't know was that two of them make a perfect one...


My own little fairy tale

This story does not start with once upon a time, no this story starts with a young teenage girl who swore to herself to never fall in love. She had this rule so that her fragile little heart can never be hurt or broken. She never thought that there will ever be a boy who could change that. Her name was Sakura, like cherry blossoms of the spring. She had the most beautiful pair of eyes, those stunning emerald green eyes, which could make any men fall in love. Her body was well toned and developed. Also her hair was the most catching thing about her. Her long pink hair shined like pearls in the morning sun. So all in all she was every men fantasy. But what others didn't know was that she carried one big secret.

It was one ordinary day, like the most in her life, when Sakura went to school like other kids. But the thing about Sakura was that she likes routines, and when she fell out of it she would be very irritated and moody. First she woke up, did her morning routine, which considered of taking a short shower, brushing her teeth and hair, getting dressed up in her school uniform, having fruit for breakfast, and walking to school with her IPod on full blast. But the last never happened. Someone stop her abruptly out of her peace and quiet. It was her best friend Ino.

"Hey Saks, did you hear that we have new kid in school, I heard that he was gorgeous!"

Really Sakura never understood how this boy obsessed girl ever became her best friend. I mean come on here we have Sakura- smart, moody, often smiley, temperamental girl, and Ino-loud, happy-go-lucky, confident blonde. Total contrast.

"No, and I really I don't want to know" she said not caring if the guy was a king of the World. All she wanted was to get to school, listen to all of her classes, not get annoyed, and then go home to her utopia.

"O come on, hurry up you slowpoke if you don't want to see him I sure as hell want!"

So that is how Sakura got dragged, literally to the font hall of their high school. But what none of them expected was to be in the middle of a huge crowd of squealing girls. Some of them weren't even from their school! Sakura couldn't believe it, such big mass of people for just one man! Ino and she tried to get far away as possible from the screaming girls, because one Sakura was ready explode like a bomb, and two they have just seen their friends and boyfriend. Once they were out of the danger zone, Ino kissed her long time boyfriend Shikamaru, while Sakura said hello to all of their friends.

"What in the name of God is this? Are those girls insane? It is just one guy, he isn't a god or something." Said Sakura not so nicely. She got her answer very soon.

"Yeah, I don't see it to. What can be so special about Sasuke-bastard? I used to be jealous of him, but now I have my Hinata, so I can be happier, but steal… "That was said by her best guy friend Naruto. He was holding his girlfriend close to him. I loved them to death but I never got how they go together. I mean Naruto is a loud, obnoxious, clueless blonde, and Hinata is a sweet, kind, shy girl. But I guess that is why they are a perfect pair.

"Yeah…hey what? Hold up, you know this egocentric guy?" Oh no, if Naruto knows him, than he will be introduced to us, and he will seat with us at the table. Please you dumb friendly blonde say that you don't know him just this once…please… thought Sakura desperately in her mind. No such luck.

"But of course I know him, we used to live right beside each other, oh how we had fun "Said very happy Naruto. Great, just great, now all of that jerks fan girls will be all over us. Why me? All I wanted was a good quiet day, and look what I have got, a racked of loud girls. Look at them; they are just pathetic, drooling over a boy the saw for the first time. They don't even know him! What a pain…

"Look people he's coming over here" Said, more like shouted that Ino pig. I can just feel the glares. How annoying.

"Hey Sasuke, no time no see buddy, you already got the attention of half of the school. Hehe never got why, but oh well, at least I got my Hina to love me and gives me food" That sentence earned him a dark glare. Of course it went unnoticed by the noisy blond.

"Hm, I see you are still as gross as ever, and ad dumb and loud" While he said that a smirk made upon his perfect lips, and it made all the girls faint. And he paid no heed for them. "What a sexy jerk…"Wait ...What? Hold the phone Sakura you did not just think that. No I did not; I just said it out loud, for all World to hear.

And he just looked at me like he was amused by my outburst rather than angry. Wow that's a first. Well you see I have a reputation of always saying what is on my mind.

"So, if I'm a sexy jerk, as you said, than what are you, Pinky" Another prideful smirk. Damn now, I really hate him. How dare he smirk at me like that, like I'm some girl who is smaller than an ant? I'll show him who the smart one is. He hit the nerve with the pinky stuff. Nobody calls me Pinky. Not since him…

Twitch "Listen here chicken-ass hair; I don't care how much you are good looking, you are still an ego centric jerk, who thinks he knows everything. Well I have got news for you don't know a thing, so stop acting like you do. Got it?" Okay I know I just crossed the line, but I really didn't care, he got me thinking of him, and it made me want to punch something, and he was here. God, he looks so much like him, such aura, stand, smirk, stubbornness. I miss him.

Glare "What so little miss smarty pants is giving me a lecture about life and horrors of it. You don't know me, so don't you dare judge me and who I am" I saw it, it was barely there but I saw it, hurt and pain. So his not perfect as everybody thinks. I know I should apologize, but I can't bring myself to do so. I'm still too stunned from the emotions that I saw right threw that mask he puts. I should now best, because I lived whit it for years now. What I didn't see was Narutos painful look at both of us. He know our stories and here we are to pained souls fighting over something we both live in every day; pain, unbearable pain.

So I did the most unexpected thing for me. I just turned around and walked away. I couldn't face him, not because I'm afraid of him, far from it, it's because I'm one of few who understood him. Just like Naruto. I left for class and never turned back. All of my friends looked at me in pure shock. They couldn't believe that me, the hot-tempered Sakura just turned away from a fight. Hinata was first to recover, and whit the rest of the girls ran after me. Sasuke just stared on the space I just left, thinking why sudden change of heart. Just from my eyes he could see that I'm a fighter, so why turn from the battle? Them after a few seconds he looked at very distressed Naruto. When he saw his eyes, his own widened. He understood. I was the same as him, a shadow of who I used to be; just an empty shell of memories. Then the bell rang for the start of the classes. So gang and Sasuke did the only thing they could; they went to class, all deep in thought.

The rest of the day went as well as it could be. People stared at us every way we went. The whispered, they gossiped, but I didn't really care, I just wanted to go home. I had it! Just leave me alone! The gang just stayed silent, part form not knowing what to say, part of being afraid of hurting me more. Naruto never showed for lunch or for the rest of the classes, and so did Sasuke.

Fan girls all tried to burn Sakura with their glares, but she just seemed to be lost miles away. Thinking of her long lost brother.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke sat at the roof of the school, watching students pass, going with their own little lives. Nobody dared to break the silence that ruled over them like a blanket. But Naruto broke it anyway; he couldn't see his best friends hurt like that.

"Sasuke, listen, I know what you are thinking about… I know it hurts, a lot, but don't be angry at her, she didn't' mean what she said… Sakura's having a bad week." His voice was so small it showed sympathy. But Sasuke caught up in his own misery didn't care for any of that. He just thought about his own dead, gone, lost family, brutally killed by his own brother. He didn't want to forgive, he couldn't. Revenge was eating him alive. His hero, his best friend, his rock, betraying him, almost killing him too. No, he won't let himself become easy target; he would make sure of that. Itachi was there alive, breathing, and he won't let anybody get close to him, to make him care. Naruto is the only one left, and it will stay that way. He doesn't need some pink haired girl to make him dizzy with that long forgotten feeling; love. He has to get away from her. At any cost.

"I don't care Naruto, she has no right, and she doesn't know me! So what I have a bad week every week, but I don't bitch out at everyone at sight…fuck this! And what kind of pain can she possibly feel, that can even come close to this huh? Hahaha what she lost u puppy, so what I lost my whole fucking family! It's not the same, so don't give that bullshit about forgiving her, because I won't!" Sasuke has officially exploded. All the hidden anger bottled up for years. All Naruto could do was watch, shocked that Sasuke even said a full sentence, but this! But a part of him was telling him that he was right, but the bigger part of him snapped the minute he saw how he treated Sakura. Then he decided to tell Sasuke a whole story about Sakuras life even if she killed him afterwards. No one deserved that anger.

"Listen here Sasuke and listen good… Sakura is not a person how you can leash out, she sure as hell knows what pain is….she is living every day, every second of it….full force…yes you lost your Family by Itachi, and it horrible, I have never even meet my family, but she, she has parents, but they treat her like a dog…ever since that faithful day…"

All Sasuke could do was watch now, how his best friend, his only friend, told him a story of a broken girl named Sakura Haruno.

By the end of the school, Sakura went straight home, to occupied with her own problems to see that her parents were home early. Early and very drunk. Before she even had time to react she was thrown to the floor and bitten senseless. She knew very well those were her once loving parents, so she didn't try to move an inch. Just laying there letting them went their grief on her, because she knew she deserved every second of it. Or so she thought. When they were done, she silently pick herself up and went to her room, taken a shower, feeling dirtier than usual, and went to bed, feeling the bruises form. All she could do was clutch a worn out t-shirt. It always made her sleep, and most importantly it made her feel loved and safe. Her own little piece of heaven, or used to be. She went to sleep, sleep full of nightmares, of the past.

"Sakura was one a very happy, laid back, free spirited girl. She always used to laugh and smile. She was always safe and protected, but mostly loved. Her whole family was great. But Sakura was the closest to her brother Sasori. He meant the world to her. Just like Itachi did to you.

But it all went down at the day of Sakuras birthday. You see we were all supposed to meet at the park, but Sasori knew how much Sakura loved to ride in his car, so he promised to drive her to the beach before they got to the park.

Then something, something that only Sakura knows but never did she tell us. All we know she wanted was to look out at the window, and Sasori tried to pull her back and he lost control of his car and crashed into a tree. And then the car did a few flips. When the police found them Sasori was dead…but the thing is…he died protecting Sakura….he shielded her with his body so he got all the worst injuries. She was never the same again.

Now she is quiet, hates cars, and worst of all her parents were never the same. They blamed her for her brother's death, which is killing even if she never admits it, they didn't want to serve her food, they went into the other room if she came in….so no wonder she is like this. Understand Sasuke you lost a family, she has it but she really doesn't, I think out of three of us she has It the worst. I mean she gets beaten by them when they are drunk and never complains. I say she deserves forgiveness more than anybody…and today was the day he died." Naruto said finally putting the painful story to rest.

First thing that came to Sasukes mind was a wave of remorse. He felt bad for saying those awful things to her. But he also did not want to admit that he was wrong, his pride won't let him. Somehow he felt sorry for the girl, and that was a first. So to him, she was still annoying, angry girly, but in a positive way. His answer was just a quiet "Hn", but his best friend understood what he just couldn't say, and slowly went off the roof. Sasuke at least new the whole situation and it appears he will be nicer from now on. That was enough for Naruto, for now.

Next day at school was very tense to say at least. The gang was very concerned about Sakura, but she kept avoiding them. And she was doing it very well; nobody could see her outside the classes. Sasuke had also a tuff day. He wanted to talk to Sakura so bad yet she always disappeared when he cough up with her. It drove him crazy, but also he had no clue what he would say even if she was found. Sakura on the other hand didn't want to talk to anyone, mainly because she didn't want their pity, but also because she was on the edge of breaking down. Luck wasn't on her side to day. She just happens to bump into the last person she wanted to see; Sasuke Uchiha. When she gazed into his eyes, she tried to dash away that instant because she knew he knew her biggest pain. The look in his eyes said it all. Also she would have gotten away with her plan if it wasn't for a firm hand on her wrist, preventing her of moving an inch. So she did the only thing she could; leash out on him…

"Sasuke let me go NOW! I don't want to see you… you are hurting me…please let me go…I can't do this right now…plea mhmhmh…"she couldn't finish her sentence for there were a pair of soft, warm lips on her own. Her mind screamed in horror, telling her to push him off of her and punch him into the next day, but it seems her body had other plans. Her lips just moved in a natural grace with his. It seemed as they were perfect together. Sasuke also didn't know what came over him, but all he knew that he didn't want to see her cry, and her lips were so tempting that he just had to kiss them. The magic lasted for almost a minute. But then Sakura got a flashback on her promise that she gave to herself on her brothers funeral. Quickly she pulled away, out of breath, and stared at Sasuke wide-eyed. She could not believe that this young man, who she met just few days ago, is taking her heart. Sasuke also couldn't comprehend what he actually did. He only knew that he never wanted to stop.

"You talk too much Sakura…" He said with his now famous smirk intact. Oh how Sakura just wanted to punch that face, as well as kiss it senseless. So she did just as her heart told her to do; she landed in, put her hands on his neck, and brought his lips to hers. This time there was no hesitation, only raw desire. Both of them felt it very clearly, so they just let themselves forget about the world, about their problems, and just enjoyed the moment they shared. Soon they parted for much needed air. This time Sasuke broke the comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry…"It was barely a whisper but Sakura heard it, and that two words made her world crumble; it made her cry…

"Ah Sasuke I'm so sorry, I just can take it anymore…the pain…loneliness….it's killing me…I just want to be loved…just like before…" Agony was so clear in her voice that it made his heart clench painfully. All he could do was whisper comforting words while holding her tight, letting all her emotions out. But what he didn't expect; what he was not ready for was to reveal his own broken past.

"Sasuke, I know Naruto told you all about me, and I can see clearly that you know that type of pain; pain of a loss… tell me what is your dark side…tell me your painful past…please I can help…" she said it like a silent pea that no matter how much he wanted to refuse, he knew he could not; she shared her pain, now it's his turn.

"…When I was ten…I lost my family…I lost my whole life…and it was taken from me by…my own brother…"When he said the word brother Sakura could feel all the venom stressed out in that single word, like it is a disease.

"He killed them right in front of me…looking at me with a face void of emotions…so cold…like they were not his parents…like he was not their favorite at everything…he was my hero, my idol, and that day he broke me like a doll…police found him and toke him….I still can see his eyes in my dream hunting me, eating my soul….then I promised myself that I will never let anyone come close to me again like that…but "He paused, and I knew what he meant.

"I got in the way of that promise….same goes for me…" Whisper broken from its chains…

From that day I knew I fell for that man, we were like two broken dolls perfect for each other, like two thorn peaces fitting like no other… I knew, that day that I was in love with Sasuke Uchiha… And I guess s was he, because we would not be here five years later, holding our little son. World is not perfect, and we cannot be perfect…so this story can be a fairy tale…because I'm not a princess….and he is not my prince charming… we are just two lovers who found themselves in each other…feeling finally complete, at peace.

"I love you Sakura….and thank you for saving me from myself, and giving me the best gift a person can ever have…" said Sasuke now a full grown man, successful business man, loyal friend and loving father and husband.

"I know…I love you too and also thank you for everything…" I said it with a smile on my face, for once truly happy.

What they couldn't see was that in the morning sun, their lost love ones were smiling at them, happy, at peace, protecting them from above. I guess there are no fairy tales, but just stories worth telling…

The End


End file.
